The 3 Super Belchers EP 2
by lavigneforever
Summary: The second Episode in a newly developed Fanfic series! The 3 superheroes deal with a long time frienamy.


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BOB'S BURGERS SADLY.

I had a lot of fun making the last one, so i decided i should make a series! Here is episode 2!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"LOUISE, WHERE'S MY SHOWER CAP?!" Linda screamed across the apartment.

Louise walked into the bathroom to see a very angry Linda.

"Mother, i have no idea what you're talking about, i didn't do it"

"Don't play innocent miss missy, i know it was you!" Linda continued

"WHERE'S MY GOOD SOCKS?!" Bob yelled from the bedroom

"WHERE'S MY BOYZ 4 NOW CD?"

"MY KEYBOARD IS GONE!" Gene screamed as he began to run around the living room in circles.

"I think we were robbed Bobby!" Linda said as she grabbed the telephone

"i'm calling 911, they'll know what to do."

Before Linda could call 911 she noticed her 3 children and her husband staring at her in confusion.

"WHAT? Is it so wrong of me to ask for professional help?!"

The four gasped at what linda had said.

"Linda did you just completely forget that your kids are super heros? how can you call them unprofessonial right in their faces?" Bob said as he tried to grab the phone out of Linda's hands.

"Yeah mom I can feel the hurt sink into my stomach as we speak!" Gene said as he pretended he was suffering from a stomach ache.

"Gene don't you mean your heart?" Bob asked confused.

"no, for me it's straight for the gut!"

"Why are we still standing around when we could be catching the bastard that did this?!" Louise shouted as she stood on the couch.

"Louise! languaaaaage." Linda said in her whiney voice.

" I Agree, kids have fun!" Bob said as he sat on the couch and turned the televison on.

"Uh, hello? i don't think you realize that we could get killed?!" Louise shouted in her dad's ear.

"I WANT MY GOOD SOCKS BACK NOW GO!" Bob shouted as he sat back down on the couch.

Louise rolled her eyes and grunted, she grabbed both her siblings by their ears and dragged them out of the apartment.

"Does this mean we get to have superhero sibliing time?" Tina asked blanley

"I told you not to call it that Tina!" Louise pleaded.

The kids got down to the restaurant and went to the cleaning closet. They opened the elevator and headed down into their lair. It wasn't long until all three were back in their suits and ready for a fight.

"How are we suppose to find out who did this?!" Gene asked as he sat at the long meeting table they had in their lair.

"I say we start with Jimmy Pesto." Tina said as she adjusted the whip on her belt.

Louise tapped her finger on her chin thinking.

"Good idea Tina, let's start with the monsters that we know!"

The three went out the secret exit that led out into the ally behind the restaurant. They walked around the block and knocked on Jimmy's door. Jimmy Jr. was inside sweeping and saw the 3, he immediatly called for his dad. Pesto came into view and looked to where the three siblings were. He walked over to the glass double doors and unlocked them. The three walked in casually.

"You're not here to hurt me are you?" Jimmy asked as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion

"Relax you baby, we're here to ask questions." Louise said as she walked around Jimmy in circles, which was making him nervous.

"Gene, sit him down." Tina said as she got her whip out.

"wha-what are you guys doing?" Jimmy asked nervously

"Jimmy Jr. have you ever seen your dad cry?" Louise asked

"Uhm one time at a celene dione concert..."

Louise looked back at Jimmy Pesto in shock

"She's a soulful singer!" Pesto objected

"We want to make sure you tell the truth when you answer our questions." Gene said as he made Jimmy sit down.

"Our family has some missing items that are valuable to each of us, what did you see yesterday?" Louise questioned as she got in pesto's face.

Jimmy had always feared Louise ever since he kidnapped Bob and Linda. Jimmy swallowed hard and started stuttering.

"i saw a man in black come up to your apartment door last night." Jimmy said trying to avoid Louise's harsh eyes.

"Release him..." Louise said plainly as she turned to walk out the door.

Gene took his hands off Pesto's shoulders and Tina untied him from the chair.

Everyone execpt Tina was out the door.

"Sorry Jimmy Jr. for bothering you, and you Jimmy Pesto."

'TINA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Louise shouted.

Tina quickly followed her little sister out the door. The three walked back across the street to the restaurant.

"Look for anything the burgler could have left behind, maybe it can help us find out who this idiot is." Louise said as she looked around

She looked up at the window to where the living room would be, she saw something caught in the windowsil. Louise popped the wings of The Hornet out and she flew up to get a closer look. She saw her father and mother sitting and watching tv. Linda saw Louise outside and walked over to the window.

"Be careful you, i don't-"

"want blood on the suits cause you don't want to clean it up i got it mom!" Louise cut off her mother.

"Thank you sweetie! Awwwww my little super babies" Linda continued in her whiney voice.

Louise did a face palm and closed the window. She grabbed the object that was stuck and hovered down to her two other siblings.

"Find anything you guys?" Louise asked as they all three gathered around.

"I found an animal puppet...oink oink." Gene said as he played with the plush toy.

"I found this guidbook on how to talk to children in a calm friendly manner." Tina said

Louise was thinking about how the items were related. Then it hit her, she looked at what was stuck in the window. A whistle.

"A whistle, a toy puppet, and a guidebook, you guys this sounds like Mr. Frond!" Louise concluded.

"Why would he be carrying such precious cargo?" Gene said as he stroked the pig puppet.

Louise smacked it out of his hand then smacked him across the face.

"STAY PROFESSIONAL OUR HOUSE WAS INVADED!"

"don't say sorry, she gets mad" Tina said plainly

"TINA PLEASE!"

"sorry...oop."

Louise did a facepalm and held it there for a bit and muffled something.

"this is why i'm team captain.."

"You guys we have to get to Mr. Frond and get our stuff back!" Louise said as she ran back around to the allyway behind the restaurant.

The other two followed and they all went back into the lair, when they got in they all got in their vehicles. Tina in her Dyna-Car, Louise on her Stinger with Gene on the back.

"Let's meet at the school, that's the first place we look!" Louise said as she sped out the secret garage exit.

At the school...

The three heros run down the hallways and speed towards Frond's office. The door was cracked open slightly which was a good sign. The three bursted through the door and tackled Frond. He started screaming and managed to pick himself up and run down the hall. Gene ran after Frond by wall run and flipping onto his back.

"You can't hide from a shadow!" Gene yelled

Louise and Tina caught up to their brother who was fist pumping in the air.

"What are you kids doing here on a saturday?!" Frond yelled in desperation.

"we should ask you the same thing about you at our apartment last night!" Louise spat back.

Frond's eyes widen and he grabbed Gene's legs and he threw him at the wall lockers.

"SHADOW!" Louise shouted as she rushed to her brothers side.

Tina had already raced down the hall after Frond.

"Dynagirl it's not worth it get back here!"

It had been a few minutes until Tina came back to Gene and Louise

"I got a Dyna-Tracker on him guys, he's a blip on a screen now." Tina said proudly as she kneeled by her injured brother

"is it bad Gene?" Louise asked.

"No i'm fine, i'm just too comfortable to get up, why don't i ever nap by the lockers?!"

Louise laughed a little then stood up.

"Frond definetlely was the one, we have to take him down!"

"Here, i have the Dyna-Tracker grid at the lair, we can figure out where he went from there." Tina said as she led everyone out of the school.

The three sped back to the lair and changed. They all gathered around the widescreen. A grid of the city showed up on the screen with a little red blinking dot.

"The dot is Frond." Tina explained

"It looks like it's parked at the old mental hospital in the bad part of town." Gene added

"I thought he was too much of a wuss to even try and talk about the bad part of town." Louise said as she shut off the screen.

"Alright it looks like that's his hide out, tomorrow we strike!" Louise explained

"Tommorrow is sunday." Tina said

"KICKING BAD GUYS BALLS ON THE LORD'S DAY!" Gene exclaimed.

Louise rolled her eyes and the three went back up to the apartment to get some shut eye, they had a big day tomorrow.

The next day...

All three of the kids had scarfed down their breakfast and dashed for the apartment door.

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa where do you think you three are going? Don't you know manners?!" Linda said sternly

"We have super hero stuff to do mom, you wouldn't understand." Tina said as she blinked awkwardly

"Guuuuyysss! Let's go!" Louise complained waiting at the open door.

"Right, sorry mom, let's go!"

"TINA!"

"right sorry no apologizing"

"FOR GOD SAKES!" Louise shouted

The three headed down to the lair and suited up. Theyall three hopped on their vehicles and headed towards the Wagstaff Mental Asylum. They cut their engines a block before they got there just in case they made any unwanted noise. The three dashed onto old brown front lawn and ducked behind a window.

"Ok gang here's our gameplan, we all three split up...QUIETLY, and we find frond and get our stuff back!" Louise explained

"Yeah counselor kicking!" Gene silently exclaimed

The three ran inside and all three went in seperate directions

Louise decided to hover in order to stop making foot steps, all there was in the halls was a dull hum of the wings going. Tina treded carefully down another hallway, she had her hand on her whip just in case Frond showed up. Gene crepted in the shadows and constantly paused to make sure he wasn't seen or heard. Your shadow doesn't make a noise, and you can't see it in the dark, that's what Gene always said to himself when on a mission. Suddenly all three of the heroes heard a clanging sound in the western wing. Louise's bladed vambraces came out and she flew down the hall, Tina had begun sprinting as was Gene. They all three meet where the noise was coming from.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tina asked

"Yeeeep, where is that low life?" Louise responded

"Right here children." A deep dark voice said behind them.

All three of them turned to see Frond with a black mask that covered his mouth, like Hannibal Lecter. He was oddly enough, wearing his usual clothing but had a black scalloped cape on.

Louise gritted her teeth and was about to strike when her and the other 2 unfortunately heard a familiar voice.

"MOMMA'S COMING TO HELP BABIES!" Linda called as she raced down the hallway

"No, no, no, no, no!" Louise repeated.

"Me too, and, me...i'm...im here too kids!" Bob said as he tried to catch his breath.

"God, how do you kids have that much energy to run like that?"

Just then Frond raced towards the three heroes, ignoring Linda and Bob. He was a normal cowarldy counselor by day, but this scrawny man had moves when he became a villian. Gene ducked into the shadows, Tina slid under Frond's legs and then kicked him in the back. Frond was lurched forwards towards Louise who gave him a good old punch to the stomach.

"alriiiiighhht!" Linda cheered

"MOM GET OUT OF HERE, IT'S DANGEROUS!" Louise shouted as she continuely dodged Frond's punches.

"Shadow, now would be a good time to help me out!" Louise said as she continued to fight the evil counslor.

"Hey Frond, what's up?!" Gene said. Frond looked up to seee Gene falling onto him

"Yaaaaayyy" Tina said in a plain voice.

"Dad grab the cuffs from the Dyna-Car" Tina said to her father.

Bob brought the cuffs over to Tina, who quickly put them on Frond.

"Frond where's our stuff? And why did you become a vilian?" Bob asked, helping Frond up off the ground.

"These three troublemakers cause so much destruction on a regular basis I couldn't stand it anymore!"

"Yeah but why my showercap?"

"And what about my good socks?"

"I needed a good shower cap, and they were mighty fine socks." Frond explained

"They are nice socks.." Tina said quietly

Louise elbowed her in the arm

"Ouch, so-"

"Don't Tina, just don't." Louise said as she sighed

After retrieving their stuff back and calling the psycho cops for Frond, the family returned back to the restaurant. They all sat on a bar stool when they arrived, with Bob and Linda behind the counter.

"That was some pretty good fighting you guys." Bob said

"Thanks but why did you show up?" Gene asked as he spun in the stool

"That's my shower cap danmit!"

"Those socks are really soft." Bob added.

The three kids rolled their eyes and Linda turned the wall mount TV on.

"Welcome to the 6:00 news, today a counselor from a local school was found in an abandoned warehouse today, it seems the 3 newest superheroes stopped him from a robbery earlier today. The counselor is being taken to a mental instituion as we speak."

"Alriiiight, my little super babies kicking butt!" Linda exclaimed

"mmmm, butts..." Tina said

Tina looked at Louise who did a facepalm

"Should i say sorry?" Tina asked

Louise shook her head that was still in her hand.

The End

Yayyyyy! Let me know if I should continue the series! Next time on The 3 Super Belchers, things get more heated!


End file.
